


Cigarettes and Lighters

by eurzwk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smoking, characters besides seungkwan and wonwoo only appeared briefly
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurzwk/pseuds/eurzwk
Summary: Hawak-hawak niya pa rin ang sigarilyo sa kanyang mga daliri at hindi na siya nag-abala pa na patayin ito at hinayaan niya lang itong umilaw at umusok.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cigarettes and Lighters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonsbwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/gifts).



> TW // smoking
> 
> i swear it's not that sad. sorry din sa errors, wrote this at 1AM >.< dedicated to the person who made me ship wonboo
> 
> title from clara benin's song of the same title. i hope you enjoy!

Na sa isang coffee shop si Seungkwan at Chan para mag study out kuno pero magdadalawang oras na sila rito at wala pa ring pumapasok sa utak ni Seungkwan.

"Hoy tingnan mo to," kinalabit ni Seungkwan si Chan at tinanggal naman ng kanyang best friemd ang nakakabit na earphones sa kanyang tenga.

Sa cellphone ni Seungkwan, may nakaplay na video ni Kween Yasmin na parehong gusto nilang dalawa. Konti na lang at hahalagpak na sa kakatawa si Chan. Pagkatapos ng pinapanood nila, ay pinindot ni Chan ang nakaqueue na video. _Parang wala nang review na mangyayari ngayon,_ isip ni Seungkwan.

Busy ang dalawa sa panonood sa mga videos at halatang wala nang gana ang mga ito na mag-aral. Biglang natigil ang dalawa sa pagtawa nang may marinig silang pamilyar na boses.

"Wow ang daming tawa parang hindi affected," sabi ni Soonyoung. Kahit may ngiti ito sa kanyang mga labi, may bahid na inis at galit ang kanyang boses.

"Uy, kuya! Study out ka rin?" Pagputol ni Chan, nahahalata niya ang tensyon ng dalawa at bago pa man may mangyari, mas mabuti nang ma distract niya sila.

"Ah hindi, bibili lang ng coffee. Sige una na ako," kumaway ng bahagya si Soonyoung. Bago pa man itong tuluyan na umalis, he looks at Seungkwan dead in the eye. Para bang nagbabanta ito kaya agarang iniwas ni Seungkwan ang kanyang tingin.

"Kwan, okay ka lang?" Pag-aalalang tanong ni Chan. Hindi niya namamalayan na nanginginig na pala ang kanyang mga kamay kaya inalis na niya ang mga ito sa mesa bago pa man makita ni Chan.

"Uwi na lang tayo? Tutal distracted na naman tayo."

Tumango na lang si Chan at hindi na nagtanong. Iniligpit na nila ang kanilang mga gamit at lumakad na papaalis ng coffee shop.

Nakaupo si Seungkwan sa isang silya sa kanyang balcony, nakapatong ang kanyang legs sa railings. May hawak ito ng isang kahon ng sigarilyo. Dito siya palaging nakatambay kapag gusto niyang mag-isip o kung gusto niya lang mapag-isa. Inikot-ikot at pinaglalaruan niya ang kahon na hindi pa nakabukas at may plastik pa. Wala siyang balak na buksan ito at kung tutuusin, hindi pa siya kahit kailan nakasubok na humithit ng sigarilyo. Nakakasama ito sa kalusugan at ayaw niyang masira ang kanyang boses.

Pero sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, nangangati ang kanyang mga kamay na buksan at sindihan ito. Curiosity? Siguro. O dahil namimiss niya ang familiar na amoy nito? _Ang amoy niya?_

Tumayo si Seungkwan at pumasok sa loob para maghanap ng posporo. Buti na lang at may natira pang isang stick ng posporo kaya sinindihan niya ang sigarilyo at agad na lumabas patungo sa balcony.

Umupo siyang muli at inilapit ang sigarilyo sa kanyang mga labi. He breathes in deeply and mentally readies himself for the smoke but as expected, naubo siya at feeling niya nasasakal siya kaya umubo siya nang umubo hanggang sa luminaw na ang daluyan ng kanyang hininga.

_Puta, paano niya ba ito natitiis._

Hawak-hawak niya pa rin ang sigarilyo sa kanyang mga daliri at hindi na siya nag-abala pa na patayin ito at hinayaan niya lang itong umilaw at umusok.

_Gago Seungkwan, nagiging secondhand smoker ka na. Kasalan mo to Jeon Wonwoo!_

Napatawa na lamang si Seungkwan sa kanyang naisip. Eto na naman siya at sinisisi na naman niya si Wonwoo. Bakit ba kasi at ang daling manisi sa iba kahit na alam mong ikaw ang may kasalanan?

Patuloy lang niyang nilalanghap ang usok hanggang sa mapansin niyang malapit na masunog ang filter tip kaya pinatay na niya ito.

May natitira pa ring amoy sa balcony niya kaya huminga lang siya nang huminga hanggang sa nawala ang amoy. With the amount of smoke he has inhaled, para siyang nasusuffocate sa paglanghap niya ng sariwang hangin. Gustuhin man niyang magsindi ulit pero wala na siyang posporo.

Nagpanic ng konti si Seungkwan at ang dami bigla na pumasok sa kanyang isipan. Ang mga nakatambak na assignments niya, ang exam niya next week, ang pagkita nila kanina ni Soonyoung, si Wonwoo.

Wonwoo.

Wonwoo.

_Wonwoo._

Agad na nagbagsakan ang mga luhang isang linggo na niyang pinipigilan. Isang linggo na rin pala mula nung nagbreak sila ni Wonwoo, mula nung umalis siya sa buhay ni Wonwoo. Gusto niyang pigilan ang mga luha pero parang sira na yata ang faucet ng kanyang mga mata at kahit anong gawin niya ay patuloy pa rin itong tumutulo.

Bilang iyakin na tao, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit ngayon lang siya naiyak. Tama siguro si Soonyoung na hindi siya affected sa kanilang breakup. Baka hindi sapat ang pagmamahal niya kay Wonwoo para iyakan ito.

Pero hindi eh. Limang taon niyang minahal si Wonwoo, mas matagal pa sa naging sila. Pito kung pagsasamahin ang taon na naging magkasintahan sila.

Highschool crush lang naman dapat si Wonwoo. Hindi nga rin niya alam kung bakit umabot ng ganyang katagal ang kanyang paghanga sa lalaki kung never naman sila nagka-interact sa buong highschool life niya. Pero tadhana nga naman at naging close sila dahil naging magka-org sila.

_Thou shall not fall in love with your orgmate._

Natawa na lang si Seungkwan. Joke’s on you, paano ba yan hindi pa sila orgmate mahal na niya ito.

Naalala niya pa kung paano siya aksidenteng umamin kay Wonwoo. Hindi niya itatanggi na madaldal siya, pero kapag lasing? Sana hindi na lang siya uminom.

"Akala ko pagkagraduate niya nung highschool ay mawawala na rin pagkagusto ko sa kanya. Jeon Wonwoo ang lakas ng kamandag mo sa akin," inalog-alog niya pa si Seokmin habang nagsasalita.

Tinanggal ni Seokmin ang pagkahawak ni Seungkwan sa kanyang mga braso at sa halip ay hinawakan niya ang mga namumulang pisngi ni Seungkwan. Nakasara ang mga mata ng lasing na binata kaya minasahe ni Seokmin ang kanyang sentido and smooths his creased eyebrows.

Binuksan ni Seungkwan ang kanyang mga mata at sa paglinaw ng kanyang paningin, ay nagulat siya at biglang nahimasmasan nang makita niya na si Wonwoo pala ito.

_Pakyu ka Lee Seokmin bakit ba kasi magkamukha kayo ng bebi ko. Halata namang mas lamang siya sayo!_

Natauhan siya at biglang niyang naalala ang mga sinabi niya kay Wonwoo kaya agad siyang tumayo. Dahil may tama na siya, parang umikot ang kanyang mundo kaya natumba ito. Buti na lang at nasalo siya ni Wonwoo kung hindi sa ospital ang abot nito.

And the rest is history.

Tama, history na lang sila.

"Wonwoo, let’s end this," mahinang sabi ni Seungkwan. Nakatingin lang siya sa mga sasakyan sa labas ng kanyang balcony. Tama sa balcony siya nakipagbreak kay Wonwoo. Naalala niya pa na nagsindi si Wonwoo ng yosi pagkatapos bitawan ni Seungkwan ang linya na yun.

First time rin tong ginawa ni Wonwoo dahil sa dalawang taon ng relasyon nila, kailanman ay never ito naninigarilyo sa presensya ni Seungkwan. Imbes na mangulit na patayin ito, hinayaan lang ni Seungkwan na humithit si Wonwoo. Isa, dalawa. Nababahuan na siya sa amoy pero wala siyang ginawa kundi huminga na parang wala lang.

Sa pag-upos ng pangatlong stick ni Wonwoo, tumayo ito at nagsabi ng mahinang _okay_ sa direksyon ni Seungkwan. Walang hiningi na kahit anong explanation si Wonwoo, kahit isang sorry, wala. Umalis na ito sa condo ni Seungkwan at hanggang ngayon, hindi na sila nagkatagpo ng landas at kahit isang text wala rin siyang natatanggap mula sa kanya.

Deserve naman niya diba? Siya na nga nakipagbreak, bakit naman hahabulin pa siya ni Wonwoo.

Napatingin na naman siya sa kahon ng sigarilyo na hanggang sa ngayon ay hawak pa rin niya. Napagdesisyonan niya na lumabas ng condo at maglakad-lakad. Para na rin bumili ng posporo.

Pumasok siya sa 7/11 na malapit sa condo niya, hindi rin niya sure kung nagbebenta ba sila ng posporo pero baka at least may lighter. Sosyal.

Bumili na rin siya ng isang cup ng ramyeon at napagdesisyonan niya na kainin na lang ito dito. Buti na lang at may bakanteng upuan pa, sa tabi ng isang lalaking nakatungo at nakasuot ang hood ng kanyang jacket. _Di ba to napagkamalang snatcher?_

Napatingin ang lalake nang mag-ingay ang upuang hinila niya. Na sa dulo na ng kanyang dila ang sorry nang makita niya ang mukha ng lalake. _Puta, snatcher nga. Snatcher ng puso ko._

“Seungkwan,” seryosong sabi ni Wonwoo. At para bang isang afterthought, ngumiti ng tipid si Wonwoo.

Tumango lamang si Seungkwan at inilapag ang biniling ramyeon sa mesa. Umupo na rin siya sa tabi ni Wonwoo. Dahil parang wala namang balak makipag-usap si Wonwoo, sinimulan nang kumain ni Seungkwan. Hindi niya namalayan na gutom na gutom na pala siya kaya sobrang engrossed niya sa pag kain at hindi niya namamalayan ang strong stare mula sa katabi niya.

Pagkatapos niya higupin ang sabaw, napatingin siya sa kanyang paligid at para bang magic, nawala ang lahat ng tao maliban na lang kay Wonwoo.

“Napadpad ka ata dito, sobrang out of the way naman sa inyo,” pagbasag ni Seungkwan sa katahimikan.

“Trip ko lang, bakit ba?”

Minsan talaga masungit ito pero okay, deserve naman niya ang treatment kaya hindi na lang ulit nagsalita si Seungkwan. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin at sa kanyang concentration sa paghahanap ng magandang excuse para umalis na, nagulat na lang siya nang magsalita muli si Wonwoo.

“Actually,” panimula ni Wonwoo.

“Nakalimutan mo na ba na katapat lang nito condo mo? Kitang-kita pa nga kita kanina sa balcony mo.”

Natigilan si Seungkwan at nangingig na naman ang mga kamay niya. Oo nga, kahit tambayan niya ang balcony niya medyo disadvantage talaga kasi kitang-kita siya ng mga tao sa baba lalo’t-lalo nang na sa 3rd floor lang ang unit niya.

Teka. Wait. Pause. So nakita siya ni Wonwoo sa kanyang mini breakdown? Sa kanyang pag-iyak? Sa kanyang failed attempt at smoking?

“Oo, nakita kitang manigarilyo. Akala ko ayaw mo?”

_Ha? Mind reader ba to?_

“Basang-basa kita Boo, di ako mind reader,” nakatawang sabi ni Wonwoo.

Binuka ni Seungkwan ang kanyang bibig pero wala siyang magandang retaliation sa nakakatanda kaya isinara na lamang niya ito muli.

“Nagsawa ka na ba sa akin, Boo? Is it because I smoke too much? Was I a bad boyfriend? Hindi ba ako enough?”

_Fuck. No._ Hindi niya inexpect ang agarang pag-atake ni Wonwoo.

Nagcocontemplate si Seungkwan whether or not he should tell Wonwoo the truth. Hindi niya rin alam what’s stopping him but one thing is for sure, Wonwoo deserves an explanation of sorts. He deserves way more than that.

“Sorry,” sa sobrang gulo ng isip ni Seungkwan, yan lang ang nakayanan ng kanyang bibig.

Nag-iba ang mukha ni Wonwoo. From the calm exterior kanina, para bang any second now ay iiyak na ito.

“Sorry saan? Sorry na hindi mo na ako mahal? Sorry kasi pagod ka na? Sorry kasi —“

“No, Wonwoo. I’m sorry kasi insecure ako and I didn’t put enough trust in your love, in you.”

At tuloy-tuloy nang tumulo ang mga luha na kanina pa pinipigilan ni Wonwoo. Hesitant na niyakap ni Seungkwan si Wonwoo. Kahit gusto rin niyang umiyak ay pinipigilan niya ito kasi priority niya si Wonwoo. Asthmatic pa naman ito. He arranges Wonwoo’s head para nakarest ito sa kanyang leeg. Mahirap man dahil sa kanilang height difference, this is the only way that he knows will calm Wonwoo down. Hinimas-himas niya ang ulo ni Wonwoo and hums the song that always give them comfort.

_Hanggang dito na lamang_ _  
Ang iyong mga luha  
Tama na  
Tahan na_

Nang medyo nag normal na ang hininga ni Wonwoo, itinaas at iniharap niya ang mukha ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Pinunasan ni Seungkwan ang iilang mga ligaw na luha sa mukha ng binata. Kahit na minsan ay medyo siga ang datingan ni Wonwoo, deep inside softhearted at iyakin din talaga ito. He’s lucky that Wonwoo always allows him to see his vulnerable side. Kahit na minsan ay nasasabihan siya ng mga kaibigan nila na stiff and stoic ito, Seungkwan knows it’s the opposite. Nahihirapan lang talaga minsan si Wonwoo na i express ang kanyang feelings.

“Akyat tayo sa unit?” He decided na it would be the best if he tell everything to Wonwoo, but it would be better if may privacy sila.

Nang makapasok na sila sa unit ni Seungkwan, hinila niya si Wonwoo sa couch niya at agad na pumunta sa kanyang kusina para kumuha ng isang baso ng tubig. Binigay niya ito kay Wonwoo na medyo nakatulala pa. “Salamat,” mahina nitong sabi.

He takes Wonwoo’s hand and clasps their hands together, buti na lang at hindi ito nagpumiglas. Nakapatong ang kamay ni Wonwoo sa kanya so he draws lazy patterns on it, more as a comfort for himself kesa kay Wonwoo.

“Alam mo naman diba na I had a crush on you since freshman year of highschool?”

Paano ba ito makakalimutan ni Wonwoo when he teases the other regularly with this.

“Oo, dahil sa kapogian ko.”

Buti naman at nagawa na nitong magpatawa kahit konti. Nagnod si Seungkwan in agreement and gives the other a closed-lip smile.

“At first, physical attraction lang naman eh. Happy crush, ganoon. But the first time I watched you in a debate parang na in love na ata ako sayo nun. Kahit medyo malayo ako sayo nun, kitang-kita ko sa mga mata mo ang desire to win. Napakapassionate mo tingnan nun, you were so determined to be the best.”

Nagpause si Seungkwan para huminga. Hinigpitan naman ni Wonwoo ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Wonwoo, as if to encourage him.

“Tapos consistent honor ka pa, kahit na lagi kang tambay sa computer shop noon.”

“Kahit ngayon naman,” bulong ni Wonwoo.

“See, napaka-effortless mo when it comes to excelling. Tapos ako, average lang. Kaya nga I never approached you back in highschool kasi feeling ko hindi ako worthy para sayo.”

  
“No—“

“Let me finish first, okay?” Tumango na lamang si Wonwoo.

“Never mo naman ipinaramdam sa akin na inferior ako. Even with your busy schedule, you always made time for me. You were the best boyfriend I could ever have. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have projected my insecurities to you, I should have worked on myself. I shouldn’t have doubted your love for me. Mahirap din pala maging decisive pero hindi naman nagweweigh ng maayos ng options.”

“I guess na overwhelm din ako sa fact na malapit ka nang grumaduate, na you’re going to law school soon. Kahit naman alam kong you’re more than capable in doing well, ayokong maging distraction sayo. I don’t want to burden you with my needy ass. Sorry ang babaw lang ng reason.”

“You were never a burden to me, to anyone, kahit kanino. And hindi ka mababaw, you were affected by it, please don't invalidate your feelings.”

This time naman, si Seungkwan na ang yakap-yakap ni Wonwoo. Seungkwan’s head is resting on Wonwoo’s chest and he could clearly hear Wonwoo’s fast heartbeat. Gusto niyang muling maiyak pero of course, as someone na pa strong pinipigilan niya ito.

“Boo?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to try again?”

Seungkwan gives him a look of disbelief. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya mula kay Wonwoo. After what he did to him? Siya na nga ang brineakan, siya pa ang unang magsusugal for second chance?

“Okay ka lang ba? After I hurt you?”

Tumawa ng mahina si Wonwoo at pinunasan ang tumutulong mga luha mula sa mata ni Seungkwan. Hindi na namalayan ng nakakabata na umiiyak na pala ito.

“Boo, you were just misguided and conflicted. I know you didn’t end things to intentionally hurt me. Tama nga, I just wish you trusted me more.”

Tuluyan nang umiyak ng malakas si Seungkwan. Mostly because he felt relieved. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ang bilis niyang pinatawad ni Wonwoo. Ano kaya ang nagawa niya sa kanyang past life at ipinagkaloob ng Panginoon sa kanya ang isang Jeon Wonwoo. Dapat na rin siguro niyang magsimba ng mas madalas at magrosaryo, baka mag-iba pa ang desisyon ni Lord.

“Liligawan kita,” Seungkwan sounds so determined na napabuhakhak sa tawa si Wonwoo.

Seungkwan looks so offended kaya tumigil na si Wonwoo sa pagtawa. Hinalikan niya ang noo ni Seungkwan, pati na rin ang kanyang mga matambok na pisngi. Napapikit na lamang si Seungkwan dahil sa hiya at sa kilig. _Lakas talaga ng tama ko sayo boi._

“No, we’ll be in this together Boo. If you really want to court me, sige magligawan tayo. We’re a pair naman diba?”

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Seungkwan kaya kumandong na siya kay Wonwoo at ipinatong ang parehong kamay sa mga balikat ni Wonwoo. _Walang kupas talaga ang kapogian nito. Thank you talaga ng sobra Lord._

Nakatitig lang sila sa isa’t-isa ng iilang segundo hanggang sa inilapit ni Seungkwan ang kanyang mukha and chastely kisses Wonwoo on his lips. Napansin niya ang pamilyar na lasa ng strawberry lipbalm na palaging niyang gamit. Namula si Wonwoo nang marealize niya na napansin ito ni Seungkwan.

Nagbuntong hininga na lang si Wonwoo na para bang nahuli siya at sumurrender na. May dinukot siya sa kanyang bulsa at yun nga, ang favorite na lipbalm ni Seungkwan at mukhang bagong bili pa ito.

“Nakita ko lang din sa 7/11 yan and it reminded me of you,” depensa ni Wonwoo.

Napatawa na lang si Seungkwan at mahigpit na niyakap si Wonwoo. Ibinaon niya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Wonwoo, finally he gets to smell the familiar scent of smoke on him. Kahit one week lang silang nagkahiwalay, sobrang na miss niya pa rin ito. _Lord, mahal na mahal ko talaga to._

“Mahal na mahal pa rin kita Seungkwan.”

_Magpapa-mass sponsor na talaga ako Lord._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> salamat at nakaabot ka sa dulo ng korning storya na to, rushed na rin yun ending kasi tinatamad na ako huhu i hope you stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
